A substantial need exists for performance stage deck assemblies which can be relatively quickly assembled and dismantled for temporary use but which also have strength and durability for longer term use. A modular platform assembly includes rectangular, preferably squared deck sections which can be employed in virtually any number to provide platforms or stages of any desired shape and area. Each of the deck sections has a rectangular metal frame to which is affixed wooden sheeting or the like. Contiguous sides of the frame have interlocking means by which adjacent sections can be readily connected, with the sheeting forming a smooth unbroken stage or deck surface.
While the current design of the staging provides satisfactory results, there is a demand for improvement, specifically with flat top surfaces with horizontal alignment.